There are items used jointly by members of a house or office and if those items are not placed on the agreed place it can be very frustrating for the person who needs that item if it was not returned to its place by the previous user.
This innovation could apply to any such item for example, a jointly used firearm in a police station, but this specification will refer to one common example, namely, keys and bunches of keys.
Even if a key is not jointly used a person often desires that his keys are kept in a central place in his house so that he knows where they are when he leaves the house. The person would make a habit of picking up his key as he leaves his house. There would not be a fear as the key user rushes out of the house to an appointment, that he left his keys in another suit or on his bedside table upstairs.
For jointly used keys the use of this innovation is very pertinent as it can be very annoying and sometimes real damage can caused by one key user not returning the key to its agreed place and then not being accessible when contacting him to return the key to its place.
This innovation reveals a solution for this problem.